Who's Shagging Whom? Updated
by SiriusRemusLove
Summary: Draco Malfoy has heard something through a door late at night in Hogwarts castle.. The problem is, he isn't able to tell anyone who it was. For every time he is about to reveal the secret, something pops up and interrupts him. Slashy, more lat!
1. Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (except maybe a couple talking portaits.. but I don't care about them because I'm such a loving writer) I wish I did, but alas I don't. I'm just a poor muggle who has figured everything out. The almighty goddess J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter in this story. Including Lupin's boxers sadly..  
  
Title: Who's Shagging Whom?  
  
Warnings: Nothing really, except a little thing at the beginning that isn't a big deal (in my oppinion).  
  
Summary - Draco Malfoy has heard something through a door late at night in Hogwarts castle... A teacher and a student going at it! (scandal!) The problem is, he isn't able to tell anyone who it was. For every time he is about to reveal the secret, something pops up and interrupts him. Mentions of Slash... more coming in later chapters.. I think.

* * *

"Oh, please professor, please don't fail me." You could hear moaning and muffled sounds, but that came out clearly. The blonde haired Slytherin leaned in closer to the door, his face a bright red as his mind imagined what was going on. "Professor, please.. please.. PROFESSOR!" There were more moans, then silence.  
  
Draco Malfoy leaned against the wall next to the door and slid down to the floor. 'What the heck was that? _Stupid question_. Who was that..? _Stupid question_. That one voice most certainly belonged to--' the door knob fiddled, as if it was being unlocked, and then turned. Draco quickly scuttled around the corner, not wanting to be caught. But peeking his head around, he saw, straightening out his robes was none other than--  
  
"AHH!" Peeves the ghost had suddenly appeared behind him and licked his ear. Clasping a hand over his mouth, he stood up and made a break for it, running as fast as he could down the corridor. That was one teacher he did NOT want to be caught by in this situation.  
  
The professor, who had just been.. working.. in the empty classroom looked around the corner. No one was in site.. except Peeves who gave him a raspberry. He figured it was just him the whole time and turned on his heel, heading back to his chambers for some sleep. The rest of the castle was dark and empty then, except for the corridor on the other side of the building. That was where Malfoy was leaning against a tapestry next to a suit of armor, panting and holding a stitch in his side.  
  
"Bloody hell... Him.. and.. and him..? That's just.. CRAZY! They seemed to.. enjoy it though.." Once again he was talking to himself, he did that a lot when he was alone. But this time he got a response, from a painting of a young wizard in a plume hat holding a sword.  
  
"Wha's all this talk abou' now so early in the morn'?" The painting of 'Benitode Conweb' leaned forward and looked around. Spotting Draco, who looked as shocked as you have ever seen him and looking around too for the source of the voice, he made his way through a couple more paintings to stand across from him. "Ove' here."  
  
The blonde boy looked up and saw the wizard painting, 'Oh god.. what did he hear..?'  
  
"So young sir, wha' are ya doin', runnin' around the halls like there was a ferret stuck up your pants?! Who is these two crazy fellows you were yammerin' about'?" He seemed intrigued, no one came down this hall anymore, not even Filch to clean the dusty suits of armor.  
  
"Uh.." Draco wondered whether he should tell him what he heard and somewhat witnessed. That trademark, devilish and sexy Malfoy smirk spread across his face. If he told him, he might tell others, and soon it would be around school. And it wouldn't affect him at all, because this painting didn't seem to know much about him.. or much about anything at all.  
  
"Well..." He stood and composed himself, straightening his robes and hair and the like. "A student and a teacher were just.. shagging.. in an empty classroom, just minutes ago."  
  
"Ohh, do tell me more, young lad. Who were these two?"  
  
Perfect, he seemed like he wouldn't be able to keep a secret. "I heard, with my own ears. Profess--" At that exact second, Mrs. Norris let out a loud  
  
"Mroooooow!"  
  
And Malfoy, just realizing what time it really was, bolted once more, cursing to himself.  
  
"Damn damn damn damn damn!!!" Tonight he just couldn't finish a thought without being interrupted. But he was in enough trouble already, having been accused of turning Hagrid's dog, Fang, pink. Which he didn't, it was that stupid Longbottom, he was practically a squib and couldn't do any spell right.  
  
Finally he made it back to the Slytherin common room, collapsing into a stiff chair by the fireplace. He stared at the fading embers, catching his breath for the third time tonight. He shook his head, his hair falling out of it's regular position to hang in his piercing eyes that were currently glowing a deep red from the glow in front of him.  
  
"I should never have gone out tonight, it's just too much strain on my delicate physic.." Draco chuckled a little, then laughed, and soon he had slid out of his chair and was clutching his ribs as he laid on his side having what seemed like a laughing fit. For some time he couldn't stop, until he forced himself for lack of air.  
  
"I can't wait 'til tomorrow night.. I'll go back and tell that Conweb the whole thing, and he'll spread it around the school for me. It'll be the greatest rumor since when all the girls in school were talking about whether Professor Lupin wore boxers or briefs!"  
  
"Eh? What about Lupin's boxers?" It was Goyle, apparently Draco's laughing had woken him up.  
  
"Oh, nothing Goyle, just thinking." He had returned that emotionless mask to his face and stood up. "Just go back to bed."  
  
"What about you..? You haven't been to bed yet..."  
  
"I'll sleep down here." In truth, he wasn't that tired. But Goyle wouldn't stop asking questions, and he just wanted to be alone again. Crabbe and Goyle were starting to get on his nerves lately, so he escaped them as much as he could.  
  
After another minute of glaring at him, his "friend" shrugged and grunted before heading back up to his room.  
  
An hour later, the blonde beauty was left in the dark with nothing to do, so he ended up falling asleep sprawled out on the couch.


	2. Draco's Tough Day

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and everyone in it and anything to do with it, 1. I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer 2. So many fanfictions would be published in the real world. J. K. Rowling (almighty witch who is even more powerful than Voldemort [gasp!] and Dumbledore combined) owns these things.. And I still don't own Lupin's boxers..  
  
Title: Who's Shagging Whom?  
  
Warnings: What you are about to see may disturb you. Do not attempt to rub your eyes in the page you are about to read. What you are reading is REAL. It is written in plain and simple text. And yes, it is very, very perverted.  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy heard something through a door late at night in Hogwarts castle... A teacher and a student going at it! (scandal!) The problem is, he isn't able to tell anyone who it was. For every time he is about to reveal the secret, something pops up and interrupts him. Who knows if Malfoy will ever get to tell someone who it is? Slashy stuff!  
Is someone out to get Draco? In more ways than one perhaps. And he _still _can't seem to form his thoughts properly. Lots of Draco torture though. (not THAT kind! though.. hm..)

* * *

"Don't move you lips so much then."  
  
"Come on, please just take off you cloak for a bit, no ones going to bother you here."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
Draco found himself back outside the door of the same classroom. He had intentions of going and finding that portrait again.. but at hearing the voices inside the room when he passed.. he got a little distracted. Malfoy had his back pressed against the wall by the door again, for some reason he couldn't leave, he wanted to hear what was happening. Even if the thought of the two did sicken him a bit.  
  
"No--oh--yes!" It was the younger voice, the student.  
  
"A little break?"  
  
There was a short pause, and everything was quiet for a bit, except for the ragged breathing coming from the room. "That hurt, didn't it? You don't want me to do that again, do you?" No concern in the voice, it was husky with desire. He was taunting, teasing, his student. He knew he wanted it again, he knew he wanted more, so he gave it.  
  
Whimpering, moaning, grunting. There weren't any more spoken words, at least none that really made sense, until a few minutes later.  
  
"Could I have it again... more slowly?" Moaning, lots of it. Loud, heavy, passionate.  
  
Not being able to stand it anymore, Malfoy dashed away, forgetting completely about Benitode Conweb and his plan to spread the news. A throbbing sensation in his lower regions told him he had to get out of there, unless he wanted to start making noise himself.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Draco arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast, following closely behind him were Crabbe and Goyle. He hadn't been able to shake them off this morning because he overslept. So this morning he was rather irritable, his goons seemed to know this so didn't talk much or ask why he had gone out again last night.  
  
Only a few minutes after he sat down, did his gaze flicker over to the Gryffindor table. His eyes spotted Harry instantly, actually alone for once, he was eating a banana. And he was doing it at a slower pace than was normal. Knocking his head down on the table, Draco's mind sped back to the night before. He banged his head a few more times for good measure before looking up again, a red mark on his forehead. Some other Slytherins were staring at him oddly, but most didn't even notice. Malfoy was usually doing something strange at breakfast, so why should today be any different?  
  
Unfortunately, today was a lot different. Either it was just his mind playing tricks (dirty, perverted, groin lurching tricks), or someone was really enjoying watching him squirm.  
  
All that day, someone was always saying or doing something that had a second meaning. In charms, Professor Flitwick had dropped his wand, and commented in his squeaky voice: "Whoops! My wand is a little overexcited!" And he swore that he gave someone in the class a wink. It made him shudder at the thought.  
  
By dinner time, he had left class three times to make urgent trips to the bathroom. The only thing that lifted his spirits was that Crabbe and Goyle had to stay after for Professor McGonagall; they had laughed a little too loudly when she said that Neville's mouse, which he was supposed to turn into a live mini-unicorn had too many horns, that it was too horny.  
  
But that was about the only good thing that happened so far. When the dessert appeared on the tables, Draco had forgotten about the past two night's events, though when he looked up at the teacher's table, he was horribly reminded. Snape had chosen strawberry ice-cream for his dessert, and was sucking and licking the end of the spoon, savoring the taste of the sweet icy treat.  
  
And again, he banged his head down on the table as the thoughts of the whole day came back to him, narrowly missing the treacle on his plate. Excusing himself early from the circle of friend's around him he calmly walked out of the Hall. Then rushed to a bathroom, all the while making a plan for tonight.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Author's Note: I support naked Quidditch. Also, if any of the things they were saying in the beginning sound familiar, it's because I took them from the book. Funny how perverted J. K. Rowling can be, even if she doesn't know it. 


	3. A Meaningless Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own anything really. Wish I did. Wish I had Lupin's boxers. I did for a while. But Sirius made me give them back. J. K. Rowling owns all these sexy people. Anywho, if these things belonged to me, the Harry Potter movies would be veeery different! Oh yes they would be.  
  
Title: Who's Shagging Whom?  
  
Warnings:   
  
Summary: Draco heard two people, who he knows very well, having some "fun" in an empty classroom two nights in a row. Now he has thought of a plan to catch them.. but in a fun way of course. ((What kind of fanfiction would this be if it was just a 'burst in and catch them in the act' plan?)) But will his plan succeed?

* * *

Much later that night, a half-naked Draco Malfoy sat in the "un-used" classroom on the corner of a desk. The air in here smelled like.. sex... and lots of it. Meaning those two nights most definitely was not the first time. That thought brought a small grin to his lips as he lay back onto the desk, his hands behind his head.  
  
A cool breeze from somewhere in the room passed over the lightly defined muscles on his chest that he had gotten from Quidditch. The sudden breeze made him shiver, he sat up and wondered if he should put his pajama shirt back on, it was laying on the floor a couple desks away. But then remembering his plan, he smirked and lay back down, waiting rather impatiently for the two to show up tonight.  
  
Draco's eyes bulged half way out of his head, and he jumped off the desk, his bare feet sliding on the cold floor as he turned around. Hovering right about where he was just laying was one of the Hogwart's ghost. But not just any ghost. It was.. Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor's house ghost.  
  
"What are you doing here, out of bed this late at night. Just because you are a Slytherin, doesn't mean you can frolic around the castle whenever you please!" He seemed agitated about something, and he kept looking around the room like he was waiting.  
  
"What do _you_ care? You're just the Gryffindor ghost." Malfoy was displeased that this ghost snuck up on him, and at what a time too! They could be walking in the door any second now.  
  
"That's just it. I'm looking to retrieve a Gryffindor who is out of bed."  
  
"Oh really? It so happens I am doing the same.. more or less. Who are _you_ looking for?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But I know that he is around here somewhere and has been coming here quite often."  
  
Malfoy was about to tell him who exactly he was looking for, and what he was doing out this late every night when a cheery voice was heard from the wall.  
  
" 'Ey there, Nicky! Oh! You're here too?" It was Benitode Conweb, sitting on a rock by a forest. "Tha' reminds me.." He gave Draco a piercing look, "Who are those two blokes you were talkin' abou' last night?"  
  
Draco smiled, glad that he was still interested. And that he would be able to tell a ghost as well.. as long as they didn't tell anyone how they found out.  
  
"Well.. Professor--" A loud thumping was heard outside the door, like someone banging the wall repeatedly. Slowly, the blonde walked to the door, turning the knob silently and opened the door, which unfortunately creaked loudly, and he peeked his head out.  
  
Two black cloaks swished around the corner and you could hear two sets of footsteps running away down the hall. Quickly to running feet faded, and Draco cursed himself for letting the door creak.  
  
Figuring now that they knew he was there, they wouldn't be coming back tonight. And probably not for a few nights either. Shame really...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Malfoy was really starting to get annoyed. He had to tell someone.. but not just anyone. Someone who wouldn't take him knowing the wrong way. He pondered this on his way to Potions, down in the dungeons. His thoughts though were soon interrupted by a laughing emerald eyed Gryffindor.  
  
"Haha! Hey, Malfoy. You've got something on that ass of yours."  
  
"Fascinated? Bet you like it. Why don't you get a good look, Potter, it may be the last thing you see."  
  
"Can't say I wouldn't mind that." Harry left quickly, still laughing a bit behind his hand and looking back once over his shoulder to look at him before laughing again.  
  
Carefully, so as not to be seen, Draco reached behind him and pulled off whatever was on his butt. As soon as he what it was he lit it on fire with his wand and stomped on the ashes. Potter had something coming to him now, he _would_ get back at him. How dare he put a large penis sticker on his precious butt?!  
  
He was still trying to think of a good way to get back at Potter as he sat down in his usual spot in the Potions' room. The voice of Severus Snape pierced his sadistic thoughts as his Potions' Professor came into the room, his robes billowing out behind him angrily.  
  
"Today," Professor Snape said in his usual snide tone of voice, "We will be pairing up into groups of two to make a more complicated potion than what you are used to. And no, Potter, you will not be paired with Weasley. I have chosen your partners for today myself."  
  
Everyone in the class groaned, except Malfoy. He was hopping to be paired with "Golden-boy Potter" so he could get back at him. Yes, he was very annoyed at that little stunt he pulled. Gods only knew how long it was there for!  
  
Professor Snape began calling of names and ordering the students to desks. As he neared the end of his list, he looked up and smiled his sly, snake-like smile. "Ah yes, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. You two shall be paired together this class."  
  
Harry groaned at the thought of being paired with Malfoy, but Draco was quite content with the match-up. Though he didn't let it show on his face as Potter came trudging over to his cauldron.  
  
"You will find the list of ingredients you will need on the board along with directions. I hope there won't be any.. _trouble_." At this last word, Snape gave a menacing glare to Longbottom, who in returned gave a small whimper of fear.  
  
As Harry got closer, Draco sneered, "Potter, go get the ingredients. You can do _that _without screwing up, can't you?"  
  
Scowling, Potter went to fetch the ingredients while Draco looked at the board to see what they were making.  
  
"An Enlargement Potion.? This will be entertaining.." Malfoy was muttering to himself as Harry came back with the need things to make the potion.  
  
As the class was nearing it's end, a loud wail sounded though the dungeon from the other side of the room. Neville, it seems, had spilled some of the potion, which was strangely made correctly, onto his foot which swelled to twice it's normal size. While everyone was crowding around him, Draco smirked and leaned into Potter.  
  
"I'm sure _you_ would like some of this potion for some.. other parts, Potter. And trust me, we all know you do."  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
AN: REVIEW! Reviews make me type faster. Reviews give me perverted ideas. Reviews are the special spell to see Draco naked! You all know Draco naked is sexy. So get to reviewing!!! -bashes you all on head with broomsticks-  
  
AN2: In the last chapter, I saw that I said the title was 'Who Shagged Whom?' sure, not a big deal... Unless you're a perfectionist. So.. I CANNOT KEEP CONTROL OF MY BRAIN! And I wrote this chapter at about 3-4am. (can't really remember) So any strange mistakes... Ignore them? 


	4. Rhyming Interlude

**WARNING!** Rude language.. and random rhyming.. GO CHAT ROOMS!

Heather goes: Pweer pweer! Draco is a queer! He loves to fuck, but we have no luck! For its Snape he likes to suck!  
  
Kat goes: Why do the queers have to be so fucking hot? If it were up to me, they would be a straight lot. Why not go bi? At least then we have a slim chance. It would be nice if Duo didn't want to get in Heero's pants.  
  
Becca goes: Draco Draco he's so merry, cause he gets to suck on Harry!  
  
Kat goes: Draco in jail, now there is no joke. Wonder what happens when blonde boy drops the soap. We know he'd like it, that is for sure. But he pretends he hates it before being dragged onto the floor!  
  
Sarah goes: Draco's blonde and sexified, Draco's got Harry mesmerized. They're shagging in the back of the class, while Severus Snape stares at Harry's ass. Snape pretends like he don't care, so he just watches and glares. Then he can't take it anymore, so he bangs them by the door like a whore.  
  
Heather goes: Licking petting sucking dry, all this smut makes the girls cry. Chocolate strawberries and whipped cream, I do believe Voldemort got double teamed!  
  
Becca goes: Harry Harry thinks he's all bad, 'cause he gets to fuck like mad!  
  
Heather goes: Oh look now it's Harry Potter! Can Draco possibly get any hotter? Sirius and Lupin like to get it on, but what about our little Ron? No one cares 'cause he's so straight, though this question is in high debate.. Peeves may think he's funny and oh so clever, until Neville loses his toad, Trevor. They both are fighting for control, soon some head may begin to roll. The Gryffindor ghost his name is Nick, we all know he lost his dick. But that don't matter anymore, because his transparent ass is too sore.  
  
Kat goes: Sex is bad, sex is a sin, but sins are forgiven, SO STICK IT IN!  
  
Heather goes: Oh my oh me what's this I see? Has Draco given away his cherry? Oh ho ho it looks like a show! Once Harry goes down below, Draco's mind is like 'whoa!'  
  
Sarah goes: Fuck these raps, all them are whores, we can hear them screaming through the doors shouting: More more more! Snape likes to give and Harry to receive, they're all pussies but they don't like it so all we can do is grieve. Heather goes: Rapping never was my thing, I don't even like to sing. Rhyming sucks like Harry on Severus, Draco really can't get over this, all he got was a single kiss. Even though he wanted more, Lucius said he was a whore. T.T  
  
Sarah goes: Draco loves the guys, though he tells all lies, just to look real cool in front of his goons. He pretends he hates Harry but it's really scary 'cause he'd like to marry. ONLY IN MASSACHUSETTS!  
  
Heather goes: Oh me oh my what do I spy? Why do all these pussy girls cry? Is it Harry? Is it Snape? Maybe it's for Neville Longbottom why they weep. Ha ha! Is all I say, that joke just made my day! He he for what I see, can they do it in a tree? Maybe maybe lets try to watch, is that Draco near Harry's crotch? Let's get closer lets get nearer let's all blush as this gets queerer!  
  
Sarah goes: Take it in Harry you little bitch, pretend its a game like you gonna catch the snitch. You know you like to suck the cock, so bend over and let Snape fock.  
  
Becca goes: Fuck him Draco fuck him good, 'cause Harry would like it yes he would.  
  
Heather goes: Peter pan and Wendy liked to play in bed, Tinker Bell was a special-ed. But anyways who cares who they are? Because we're having a sex bazaar! Severus, Harry, Remmy and Black, yes look there's lovely sexy Drac. The gang's all here so lets all cheer: "Harry likes it in the rear!"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Hey it's me Harry and I'm here to say, I'm nothing but straight and I aint gay!  
  
Come off it Potter we know you're lying. Because last night it was 'Malfoy' you were crying.  
  
50 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for not caring to invite me in.  
  
Professor Snape how can you do this? Will you give them back for a kiss?  
  
Severus knows I can do better, just looking at my body makes him wetter.  
  
I beg your pardon you two boys, for I now need to fetch some toys.  
  
Sevy I'll give you head, I might even let you take me to bed.  
  
Yes yes Harry too! or I'll have to use the loo.  
  
Now wait a minute Harry, hey! I thought you said you weren't gay.  
  
I lied, so what? Who gives a fuck? But maybe I do, watching Severus buck.  
  
I have some potions that will make this go faster, but only if you call me 'Master'.  
  
Professor I never knew you to be so lewd! What are we waiting for? Let's get nude!  
  
Now Harry remember what he said, without calling him 'Master' we won't see his bed.  
  
So sorry so sorry don't kill me dead, I must have been thinking with the wrong head.  
  
Well boys let's get going, so the potions can get flowing.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Draco is all wet from water, or maybe he was just thinking about Potter?  
  
What was that?! What did I hear? Was that from the father I love so dear?  
  
Yes, Draco it is I your father, but don't take my presence as a bother.  
  
Father your words make me shiver, maybe you want me to deliver?  
  
Oh son you make me hot, even though I should love you not.  
  
Lucius my dad, do not say things so sad. We stick together through thick and thin, as long as its sticky count me in.  
  
My my Draco what thoughts are you thinking? Maybe you have been drinking?  
  
Bloody hell father dear! Do you just think I'm just any old queer?  
  
Sorry son no, I do not, I actually find you rather hot.  
  
"The hotter the wetter the wetter the better." So you always say.  
  
Yes, I say that but you forget, that Dumbledore made me a little threat.  
  
Oh really now did he do that? And what threat came from that old bat?  
  
He said he would have both my heads, if in five minutes I didn't get you in bed.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
J. K. Rowling owns sexy characters from a book, so let's open it up and have a look.  
  
Harry Potter loves Draco Malfoy, though that Slytherin is just too coy.  
  
Draco loves Snape but also that Potter boy, maybe he will treat him like a toy?  
  
Severus Snape loves Draco, Severus Snape loves Harry, it's these two for the reason of the lotion that he carries.  
  
Potter is in love with the Potion's Master. He wants him to go faster faster.  
  
Lucius loves his son, but to Voldemort his heart is won. And as he sits from afar, he wanks off to the boy with a scar.  
  
Now everyone knows that Ron is straight, because he did not inherit the sexy trait.  
  
Please forgive me if I'm rude, but I need to make a disclaimer before I'm sued.  
  
I own these people no I don't, making money off them I assure you I won't.  
  
But back on the subject shall we please? I saw Harry on his knees!  
  
Begging moaning groaning for release, but Snape's antics just wont cease!  
  
Wow man this is fun, why should I go out in the sun? All the best boys are right here, wearing something sexy sheer. .  
  
Damn they are fine, I wish they were mine. Alas though, they are gay, and will be until their dieing day.  
  
So even if you are so dumb, you should know that day will never come. 


	5. Draco Has A Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter rights. I am just borrowing them for a while so they can play out my perverted fantasies. It is quite enjoyable. But I soon have to give them back. Aww...  
  
Disclaimer2: Half of this was written by my dear friend Cass. -clings to her- She likes smut, and is The Almight Godess of Smut. But sometimes she is disturbing but we all love her because she writes things for me and gets praise for it!!  
  
Title: Who's Shagging Whom?  
  
Warnings: WARNING WARNING! There is the potential that sex will be in this Summary: Draco decides to get in on the action! Black mailing the student... WITH SEX! So... yeah that's most of this chapter really...

* * *

"BLOODY HELL!!!" Draco sat bolt upright in his four poster bed, obviously he had had a rather horrid dream that he was now trying to remember.  
  
The images came slowly back to him. Draco casually walking down the hall. Draco seeing a strange mirror like thing on the floor. Draco bends down to pick it up. Someone grabs Draco's precious ass. Draco doesn't mind _too_ much. But then Draco looks in mirror and sees a stupid red headed Weasel behind him. HOW DARE THAT RON WEASLEY GRAB HIS SACRED ASS?!  
  
Shaking his head, his now fairly long silver blonde hair falling into his eyes, he drew back the curtains of his four-poster and got up. He shivered slightly as he bare chest was met with a cold breeze from the open window. Draco scowled and wrapped his arms around himself, some git must have left it open.  
  
As he went over to the window to shut it, reminding himself to severely hurt whoever left it open, he spotted an owl flying towards him. It was a large black owl, one he had never seen before, and it was flying with a letter in it's beak. When it finally got to the window, Draco stepped aside to let it in, immediately it dropped envelope in front of him and flew off again.  
  
Slowly he bent down (trying to forget his dream) and picked it up. In carefully made, elegant curly letters it said _'Draco Malfoy'_ on the front. Curious now as to who would send him a letter at this time of night, and to his dormitory, he ripped open the envelope and read the letter, which was written in the same elegant curly writing.

_ 'Do not return to the unused classroom on the sixth floor. I will not  
remind you again. And if you do come, prepared to have a hex cast on  
you!!!'_  
  
The letter wasn't signed, but as soon as Draco read it, it burst into purple flames and left no ashes.  
  
"Bloody hell.." He said for the second time that night.  
  
Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he wondered what to do. He almost had an idea.. but quickly fell backwards on his bed and into a mischievous slumber.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Oy! Potter! Get your scrawny arse over here."  
  
"Why should I, Malfoy..?" Harry bloody Potter was with his two stupid friends, Weasel and Mudblood.  
  
"I got something to say to you."  
  
After a minute of them glaring at him, all three made their way over. It was after dinner and the students were filing back to their common rooms. Draco however, had different plans for this evening. He hid his irritation on his face well when the trio made their way over.  
  
"I meant _alone_." He gave the two a glare.  
  
The Mudblood started to protest, "Why should--"  
  
Thankfully though, Potter shooed them away, telling them he'll catch up with them later. Oh would he ever be wrong.  
  
"So, Malfoy, what is it? Want to insult me some more?"  
  
"Of course not, if I did than I would have done it with an audience."  
  
"...Then what about..?" Harry was giving him a suspicious look. Why shouldn't he? He knew probably his biggest secret.. And the corridor was now empty and silent, perfect.  
  
"You're little scandal with our professor." A wide smirk spread across his face when he saw Potter's shocked face.  
  
"H-how... How do you...?" Realization came across his face, "Alright, what do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"Heh," Another irresistible smirk, "Just to hear you scream my name."  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
"You heard me. And I know just the place. But say a word to anyone or resist a bit, I tell the whole school, including the teachers, about you and our precious professor." Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and started pulling him through hallways and up stairs until they reached...  
  
"The Room of Requirement."  
  
((BLURB! Cass has written all of the below to the next blurb!))  
  
Three times they passed that seemingly solid wall, but after the third time the magical door appeared leading to the already equipped Room of Requirement. Draco opened the door and peaked in, smirking that glorious smirk that all Malfoys seem to have.  
  
He pushed his way into the room, spotting the lush bed in the middle and the walls that were covered with the chains and such. Of course, he didn't plan to use them... Tonight that is. They were there more to scare Harry than to use on him, this time.  
  
Draco pushed Harry to the bed, ripping his clothes off on the way. Not caring that it put Harry in a completely awkward position, he began removing the pants, revealing Harry's slim but toned legs. Of course, Draco knew that that was from all the Quidditch he played.  
  
He smirked as he noticed that what was happening was just clicked into Harry's mind. He could do nothing about what was going to happen, and he didn't like it at all. But he had no choice or he and the Professor would be found out by more than just Draco.  
  
He let himself be pushed back as the blond dragon crawled on top of him and his almost completely naked form. It was just his and Draco's boxers that separated them. Hey... that was the quickest anybody has ever undressed themselves. Then again, Draco wasn't waiting. Not a bloody moment longer.  
  
Have you ever noticed that when being sexually pleasured, even if you don't want it, you body betrays you? Well, Harry noticed this at the very moment his body arched up into his rival, begging for more. The surprisingly soft touch of Draco Malfoy filled his every thought. It was just impossible to think about his other lover at the moment. But with the way Draco was touching him, could you blame him? No, I thought not.  
  
Draco smirked as he realized that his touches were working 100%. This was exactly the way he wanted it. Exactly like he imagined it. Perfect.  
  
Draco ran his fingers up and down Harry's, chest stopping to play with the hard nubs and to let a hand trail down to his shorts, slowly rolling the elastic back. Painfully slow.  
  
All of a sudden, Harry got it in his mind (I have no idea from where. would you?) that it wouldn't be good to let this continue. He had his teacher, and that was all he wanted. But what Draco _really_ wanted he wasn't sure of.  
  
After a minute of struggling, Harry managed to slip him off and made a brake for the door. Not reaching it of course, but coming mighty damn close. But then again, close only counts for horse shoes and hand grenades.  
  
He was roughly pushed up against the wall, his back to Draco, and a very cold breath on his neck. He could feel pale cold lips brushing his neck ever so gently, and he dared not move.  
  
"So brave now aren't you, Potter?" Draco let his voice lace itself with venom as he spoke Harry's name. "Aren't so sure you want to protect yourself this time, are you? But this time, is Dumbledore going to save yours or our precious teacher's ass? No, he won't be able too. Good luck getting out of this one."  
  
Draco began to bight into his neck and stopped just before he drew blood.  
  
Then, the most unlikely thing happened. Have you ever herd of the saying "Speak of The Devil and He shall appear?" Well, this applies in many occasions. And this happens to be one of them.  
  
Both boys jumped as the door was flung open and a very pissed Professor was standing there watching. And as if reading his mind, both boys managed to choke out,  
  
"Hello, Professor."  
  
((BLURB: End Cass' reign of evil. Damn that girl for doing that! Anyways, I have written all the below.))  
  
"Hello indeed." Their teacher looked truly disturbed, his hair ruffled like he had ran the whole way and his eyes giving them both a piercing glare. "What exactly were you trying to accomplish here?"  
  
Draco, being the Malfoy that he is, just _had_ to reply with a cheeky remark. "Well, sir, what does it _look_ like we were trying to do?" He used his free hand, his other arm wrapped around the boy in front of him, to indicate that Harry was naked and he, Draco, was sadly still in boxers.  
  
Harry, who had been looking down at his feet out of embarrassment and shame, cautiously looked into his lover's face. The look was of disappointment at Harry, and complete fury at Draco.  
  
With a quick motion, their teacher reached out and grabbed his young lover, wrenching him from Malfoy's grasp. And, barely able to say anymore before leaving, he choked out, "I will deal with you later, Mr. Malfoy." Then slammed the door shut as he left.  
  
A long, low depressed sigh came past his lips before he trudged back to the side of the bed, retrieving his discarded robes. His mood brightened though as he saw Potter's robes on the floor and boxers laying halfway off the bed.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
AN: Yes, I know. No sex yet. Soon though, yes, veeerrry soooon. Well, hopefully. It all depends on The Almighty Goddess of Smut and whether or not she wants to make me and my readers happy.


	6. Sex in the Hall

SPECIAL THANKS! Yay for reviewers! And if you review nicely you will get a thanks here too! ((hint hint))  
  
Sophia: Glad I got you to laugh for hours! I was laughing at that for a while too. But maybe not as long because it was around 12am, and that's when my sense of humor changes. YAY! Hope you like slash now.. Because it is good, veeerrryy good. Thank you so very very much for reviewing! These make my day, really they do!  
  
sarah: Thank you, of course I'll put Lupin in! Somehow... Not sure though. But I will! Because Lupin is a sexy bomb. Sexified. And I'm TRYING to get Draco naked. But he doesn't want to do it for me. Just Harry!  
  
faith: I can't tell you which Professor it is yet. Maybe in the next chapter.. I think. Thanks for reviewing, and if you keep reading you'll find out probably everything you wanna know.  
  
Neko-Chan717: Why shouldn't I like Lupin and his boxers? THEY'RE GREAT! And please, do mass produce those pictures. ((wink wink)) But NOOO YOU CAN'T HAVE SEV-BABY! What shall us fanatic freaks do without him!? At least share...

* * *

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything to do with! Sadly... But it's a good thing in the long run. Oh well, being poor and uninteresting has it's perks too.  
  
Authors Note: Yes, I know, I'm sorry about Draco not being naked. Blame it all on Cass. Be happy though, Harry got naked!  
  
Title: Who's Shagging Whom?  
  
Warnings: SSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!  
  
Summary: Draco. Harry. Draco and Harry. 'nough said.

* * *

Quickly, Draco tossed on his outer robe, so he was at least covered a little bit, incase someone else was wandering the halls. The blonde haired Slytherin went to the door and peeked his head out, checking if the coast was clear, it was.  
  
Through the corridors and down the stairs all the way down by the dungeons, where it was cold and dark, but didn't have that.. eerie feeling. There, Malfoy spotted Harry, clad in a black silk robe only, coming around the corner.  
  
When the raven haired boy looked up, his face turned a brilliant shade of red as he subconsciously took a step backwards.  
  
"What's the matter, Harry? Your face is all red." Draco took a few steps closer, shortening the distance between them.  
  
Harry's face became even redder, if that was possible, when Malfoy used his first name.  
  
"What? Nothing to say..?" A few more steps, the distance had been closed.  
  
At that though, Harry made a break for it, running around Draco and up the hallway, trying to get away from him before he did something he didn't really want to. But.. Harry did want it.. that was the real reason he ran.  
  
But, Draco obviously had other plans for tonight as he dashed after his "prey". And then, suddenly, he pounced scar-boy to the hard floor, landing on top of him a bit rougher than planed.  
  
"Now now, not so fast. We wouldn't want to rush things, would we?"  
  
"Uhm.. I.."  
  
"I know what you are going to say. That you don't want this. But... From what I saw earlier, you /do/ want it. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."  
  
Harry didn't answer right away, but his squirming told him he wanted to be on his back at the moment, to look at Draco. So the blonde lifted his weight just enough so he could roll over. His breathing hitched as he looked into those intense emerald eyes full of.. desire?  
  
((BLURB! Behold the almighty smuteryness of the Almighty Goddess of Smut, Cass! Which she wrote all the below!))  
  
((A.N. this is Cassandra. And now I work my magic! mewha!))  
  
That was odd. He had never expected to see such an expression coming from the green eyed god beneath him. He was beautiful and from what he could see, everyone else thought him to be an innocent angel. However, he knew different.  
  
Draco quickly pushed his lips to the light pink ones beneath him, causing them to bruise and probably swell too. But at the moment he didn't care, as long as he couldn't see those eyes full of want. It scared him to tell the truth. He had never been looked at in that way. Ever.  
  
He kept his eyes closed so he wouldn't have to look into those intense green emeralds people called eyes. Had he not known better he would have mistaken them for the gem.  
  
He felt Harry growl deep in his throat signaling that he was having a good time. Which is exactly what Draco wanted to hear. He pushed their groins together, causing them to rub through the material. This caused Harry to push up even harder, causing a groan to emit from Draco's throat.  
  
Draco ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Harry easily complied and opened his mouth and warmth for the Slytherin to explore. and that he did.  
  
As Draco pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth he let his hand run down his chest and stomach until he felt and realized that Harry was still fully clothed. and so was he. This had to be fixed right away.  
  
He pushed Harry's robe away and let it fall in a pool around Harry's body only showing that he had tight leather pants on underneath. Tight revealing pants since he could clearly see that Harry was disturbed. That told Draco that he was doing a good job. But, now it was time to abandon Harry's mouth and move on.  
  
After removing the red shirt that grazed Harry's skin, he let his mouth roam from his pink puckered lips to his jawbone and further. To that spot right behind his ear that would set anybody off. He gently nipped and licked all the sensitive spots he had found on his way down Harry's neck lightly biting into his Adams apple. Not too hard, but hard enough to cause a little pain mixed with pleasure.  
  
He continued down Harry's chest to his nipples, easily having them hard in no time. Licking and swirling his tongue around the hardening nubs and electing another groan and growl from Harry. This is how he liked it. Harry Potter giving into his will and touches like a toddler would give into candy.  
  
After causing the now hard nubs to become a deep red, he moved down to Harry's navel, letting his tongue dip in and out slowly while his hands worked on Harry's pants. He easily got them undone and had them off in no time. Then came the boxers. This seemed partly familiar as he rolled them down at a very slow rate. Painfully slow. He chuckled again as he herd Harry say with pleasure.  
  
"Oh hurry up already! Or do you find yourself incapable of completing the task?"  
  
The words were said to anger Draco, make him think he couldn't complete such an easy task, causing him to speed up. But Draco knew better.  
  
"Oh I can complete the task alright. But can you hold on long enough for me to complete it? That would be the question I would be asking myself right now."  
  
Draco went back to his task, finally removing the boxers. His tongue continued downwards tracing the delicate lines of Harry's hips and curves.  
  
He reached the throbbing erection and looked up to Harry only to see him waiting for the pure ecstasy that was to come next. Finally, he engulfed Harry's whole member, finding that it fit perfectly. Not too big and not too small. And now is when the pure torture started.  
  
He started at a very slow and agonizing pace, moving his head up and down to engulf Harry again and again right to the hilt. Again and again until he realized that Harry was about to climax. Quickly he pulled away and looked down at the pain of pleasure in Harry's face and decided, he liked that look a little to much.  
  
He smirked as Harry looked at him with pleading eyes. he leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear.  
  
"What would you give to have me finish this?"  
  
Harry looked to the point of pain.  
  
"Anything." His voice was soft and full of pleasure. The way it should always sound in Draco's mind.  
  
"I'll hold you to that."  
  
Draco moved back enough to remove his robes and the cloths under them. Slowly and surly he revealed his large swelled cock to Harry and smirked again at his face.  
  
Harry looked in utter amazement at Draco's size. Draco leaned over again prodding at Harry's tight entrance. and without warning, he pushed in roughly receiving a cry of pain and pleasure as he buried himself.  
  
He waited a moment for Harry to get comfortable with his sudden presence. He took this time to admire Harry's body. It had become lean and hard from Quidditch and very sexy. His slim waist and pale skin only added to the effect. His arms were slim, but you could tell they held power. Draco himself had developed a nice body as well, only a few inches taller than Harry he was skinnier and not as built but a lot paler to say the least.  
  
It was then that Harry started thrusting into his cock and he realized that he was ready. He started at a slow pace and moved in and out of Harry slowly building up speed. Draco however didn't know how much longer he could last without pounding himself into Harry's smaller body. then he decided to just screw it. Harry would enjoy anyways.  
  
He sped up and pounded mercilessly into Harry's body, aiming for that bundle of nerves he knew was there. And he found it on the second try. Positioning himself, he continued to pound, striking that target again and again. He reached down and began pumping Harry's eager cock along with his eager thrusts. Harry moaned and screamed beneath him.  
  
"Draco! Oh god! Draco! AHHH!"  
  
Harry came violently all over Draco's chest and his. Draco thrust a few more times and came deep within Harry.  
  
Standing, Draco dressed himself after casting a cleaning charm over his cock and chest.  
  
"Have a nice weekend, Potter."  
  
He walked away leaving Harry to lay there staring at the ceiling.  
  
((ok. that was my work. and a good bit of it too. hope you enjoyed!))  
  
((BLURB! Ooo wow! Everyone bow down to the Almighty Goddess of Smut! NOW YOU WORTHLESS MORTALS! -cough- yeah.. well, now I write.))  
  
As Draco made his way back to his common room, he thought with an amused smile what would happen should anyone find Harry laying there, on the floor, naked.. and being oh-so-sexy.  
  
Before long, he found that he was back in his common room, staring into the fire. Tomorrow would come soon. And tomorrow was when he could have fun again. But maybe with someone a little.. older....  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
AN: Draco has had his fun with Harry... for tonight. What will "come" tomorrow night? --oh the humanity of a bad pun!-- Well, if you review.. then I will get motivated (and hopefully Cass will too) to write write write the smutery stuff! And.. the mystery is becoming solved. Who is Harry shagging? Besides Draco that is. 


	7. What's Draco up to now?

AN: Yeah sorry for the really long wait. But I wrote it (well.. most of it anyways) and my computer just fucked up and it got deleted! TT So I had to rewrite it. And also (would this be called an excuse?) Cass.. --kills her-- she didn't respond to the email for ages... was she ignoring me?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't claim to own. Don't sue. I'm broke and you'll get nothing from me, NOTHING! --mad scientist laugh-- My twisted pleasures in writing this aren't profitable. TT aw  
  
Title: Who's Shagging Whom?  
  
Warnings: Hm.. suggestive things?  
  
Summary: Draco just had his way with Harry, now what? A better question would be: Now who?  
  
AN2: I need reviews. They are my fuel. Because without them I just feel like.. not writing. I don't care what you say in the review, just review ANYTHING! Even if you don't want to... --puppy eyes--

* * *

The next morning at the breakfast table, Draco sat alone at the breakfast table with a devious sort of smile on his face. That smile alone was enough to have empty seats all around him, distancing himself from the rest of the Slytherins. But of course, how could he not have a smile? Even if he was a Malfoy, taking advantage of _Harry Potter_ like that, and having him LIKE it was enough to make him smile.. sort of.  
  
Across the dining hall he could see Harry talking to his friends, most likely trying to explain where he was last night. That thought made him snicker. But that little laugh caused a lot of strange looks his way.  
  
Draco was now fed up with all the strange looks. So he stood up, grabbing some toast of course, he was hungry, and left the breakfast table. He just needed some fresh air, so he headed down to the lake. There he sat on a large rock, nibbling at toast and thinking of what he should do tonight. Since it was a Saturday, there wouldn't be anything really.. But there _could_ be if he--  
  
Something moved in forest, Draco stood up, his hand reaching for his wand. But when the thing came out he saw it was.. Lupin? With.. He peered closer. Sirius Black it was! A fugitive and a werewolf, together! He sat back again, not really caring that it was _Sirius Black_ heading towards Hogwarts castle.  
  
He went back to nibbling at his toast before he realized that the giant squid had stuck a tentacle out of the water, which was now making it's way to Draco's foot.  
  
"Aahg!" Draco all but yelled, jumping up on the rock he had been sitting on. Slimy things like that really.. freaked him out.  
  
Gently, he prodded the squirming tentacle with his foot, trying to get it to go back to the water. Sadly it didn't work. So after a minute more of prodding it, Draco sighed and got off the rock, thinking to head back to his common room for some planning of tonight.  
  
Back at the castle, Draco somehow made a wrong turn and ended up in Dumbledore's corridor. Looking around, he sighed, about to turn back when he heard voices coming from behind the statue. Quickly, Draco hid himself in a classroom, peeking out through the door as Dumbledore, Lupin, and the ever shaggy Sirius Black came out, arguing.  
  
"I don't really see why he can't, headmaster. I mean--"  
  
"I know, I know. But it's for the safety of the students."  
  
"But what about Remus!"  
  
"Sirius, it's not a big deal really."  
  
They continued to argue about it for a few minutes, and Draco was getting anxious to know what it was.  
  
"So you see?" Dumbledore put his old hand on Black's shoulder, looking him in the eye. He seemed sad.. "It's best if he didn't use the school grounds for transformation anymore."  
  
Ohh so that's it. Guess Lupin still hid in the Forbidden Forest for his monthly visit by a certain wolf. It didn't matter to him though, because Lupin's appearance was just a cameo, and anyways it wasn't happening again.  
  
Draco watched the three walk down the hall before he left his little hiding spot. Going back to the common room in the dungeons.. Hey.. dungeons.. That gave him the idea for tonight.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Later that night, the Slytherins were _still_ avoiding Draco. But that just suited him fine, because at around 11pm he left, and no one questioned him or tried to stop him. Not that they would have been able to, but it wasn't the point.  
  
The blonde schemer made his way down further in the dungeons. Where he knew a certain professor's private quarters to be.  
  
When he got to the simple oak door, he knocked lightly, a smile playing on his lips. Through really, he didn't know why he was knocking.  
  
The door opened, and a tall pale man with long black hair and dark eyes opened the door and looked to see who knocked.  
  
"Why," His smooth voice said. "If it isn't Mr. Malfoy. What are you doing out in the halls so late?"  
  
Draco grinned slyly, "Why, Professor Snape, I have come for you."  
  
"For.. me? Explain yourself."  
  
"I know about you and Harry." Draco smiled, pleased to see the shocked look on his teacher's face. "And I'm afraid I don't know how to keep a secret. So.." He glanced up at Snape, grinning, "I'm just here to warn yo--"  
  
Snape cut him off sharply, "What do you want?"  
  
Placing his pale hand on the potion's master's chest, Draco stepped closer. "I want you.. to take me." Inside he was laughing at the nervous looking face of Snape.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy.." The professor stepped back, only to have Draco step with him.  
  
"Call me Draco, please."  
  
"_Mr._ Malfoy I do not think I could do that."  
  
"But, _professor_, you have no problem doing that to Harry Potter. And doing it almost every night. And if you don't.... You'll most likely be fired from your job. Doing that to a student, Dumbledore won't like it I bet..."  
  
((Cass' little bit now. Sorry sorry it took so long))  
  
Severus backed further into his room. only to have Draco follow. After a few more steps he ended up backed against his desk, silently looking and trying to think of some way out of this. But, for the first time, his mind failed him as the blond got closer and closer with every small step.  
  
Draco placed his hands on either side of the professor and looked up at him. Even with the foot he grew over the summer and the rest of the school year, he still wasn't tall enough to look the dark man in the eyes. Of course, this didn't discourage him one bit.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you drop it. I can't do that." he managed to keep his voice steady... Sort of.  
  
Draco still looked at him, this time, with lust in his eyes. Severus could see it and frankly, it scared him.  
  
"Like I said. You had no problems doing it for Harry Potter. Why all of a sudden do you have a problem doing it for someone else? Especially if that person is someone who could easily separate you from your fuck toy _and_ your job." he smirked and mock sighed. "But then again, I can see where it would be a problem. I guess I will just go then. Of course, you best get a head start on packing. Once Dumbledore finds out, you will want to run..." he looked over his shoulder and began to walk out of the office when...  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Draco stopped walking and casually turned around. Hearing Severus' voice so needy and desperate made him laugh inside. He never thought he would live to see the day when Severus Snape became squeamish.  
  
"All right. But swear on your life you won't let it get out."  
  
Draco smirked. "Now professor. Have I ever broken a promise to you?"  
  
Severus seemed to think about this a second. "Yes... several times as a matter of fact."  
  
Draco laughed seeing the uneasiness in his teacher. "Well... Severus... I won't do that this time.. _if_ you do exactly as I tell you."  
  
Severus' face twisted in an odd manner. He had herd that phrase too many times to like it. And it just so happened that that phrase was herd mostly from the Sr. Malfoy. ((for all of you out there that means Lucius Malfoy))  
  
"And what exactly is it that you want?" Snape dreaded this. He always dreaded this.  
  
"Exactly as I said. I want you.. to take me."  
  
Severus closed his eyes at this. he thought for a few minutes and decided... he had no choice.  
  
He pointed towards his private chambers not looking up from the place on the floor he had become fixated with.  
  
"Go on. If you want this, you're leaving afterwards."  
  
"Of course professor. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Draco walked to the bedroom, sat on the bed and waited. He watched Severus walking around the room preparing what he needed for this. Ooh this was going to be fun.  
  
((and there is your cliffy))  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
AN(again): Ok, so it's been ages I know. But see... --lists off excuses ending in...-- so all in all it's Cass' fault because she took so long to write. And she WILL write the rest later. She just needs time 's all... I think maybe tomorrow or the next day. BE HAPPY AND REVIEW! 


End file.
